Empress Heydia
Empress Heydia is the Avian autocrat of the Sargist Empire and the main antagonist of Sargista. Physical Description Her overall appearence resembles an anthropomorphic common black hawk with black feathers, a short beak with a black tip and yellowish base, as well as brown eyes and a pair of horizontal white bands across her long tail feathers. and yellow, scaled legs and forearms. Her hand and feet are strong talons with graphite black nails. She is tall at 6'2" (1.88 m) and weighs 210 lbs. (95.3 kg), with much of that weight being from her musculature. Her figure is also infamously voluptuous with an hourglass figure featuring large breasts (36.2 in.; 92cm), wide hips (38.2 in.; 97 cm) and a narrow waist (24.8 in.; 63 cm). Like most Avians her wings are attached to her back and just above the shoulderblades; they are also large and wide, taking up nearly the entire length of her body when folded, as well as being covered entirely in black feathers. Personality Heydia's demeanor was described as tomboyish, ruthless and proud of her power. Her charisma and seductive power are at such a level that she can charm all but the most strong-willed people. As a social darwinist she is hostile to any sort of weakness, both in herself and others, perceived or otherwise, and she will punish those who display these things. She is also prideful bordering on narcissism, and reacts strongly to criticism against her. Background She, along with her older brother Prince Rendan, was the daughter of King Sargon. On Sargon's deathbed he chose Rendan to inherit the throne as per the rules of Imperial succession. Miffed and outraged that such a meek and feeble individual like him could become King, one who dared to question his decisions behind his back, Heydia plotted to take power into her own hands. After Sargon's death Prince Rendan inherited the throne and became King of the Sargists. Once in power he quickly made a series of social reforms to improve the social quality of its citizens, granting rights and ultimately undoing the damage done by his father. But it wasn't long before Heydia conspired to conduct a false flag against her brother as a way to deligitimize his rule. She did this by giving both Rendan and herself three tests: the first was the Test of Combat, where one must fight against waves of beasts and gladiators. Second was the Test of Mind, where one must recite as many details on Sargist history as possible, as well as to resist mind tricks from an acting enemy. Third and cruelest of these tests was the Test of Will, where one must slay REDACTED without guilt or remorse. Whoever passes the most tests becomes ruler. Surprisingly for her both Heydia and Rendan passed the first two tests with flying colors, but it wasn't until the third tests when the differences in personality became apparent. Rendan failed, and thus he stepped down in shame, allowing Heydia to take power for herself. As one last devilish act, the first thing she did as ruler was to declare herself Empress instead of a "mere" Queen, and then exiled Rendan from Sargista, declaring him a traitor for his weakness. Category:Sargists Category:Avians Category:Characters